Types of Quest Items
Quest items are either gained or used for Quests. All Quest items are in the "Sacrifice" category. However, only a few are actually used as sacrifices. Types of Quest Items Sacrifice:Page Pages are used to start more difficult quests. The page numbers signify the required minimum level for all the players in the Quest room. These quests are like normal quests, but more difficult. :Page 13 - Used for initiating the level 2 Quest. All participants must be level 13 ! or above :Page 25 - Used for initiating the level 3 Quest. All participants must be level 25 or above. :Page 41 - Used for initiating the level 4 Quest. All participants must be level 41 or above. :Page 65 - Used for initiating the level 5 Quest. All participants must be level 65 or above. Sacrifice:Boss Boss sacrifice items are used to fight Bosses, who may have their own quests. Bosses can drop valuable equipment. :Goblin Doll (with Goblin Skull for Fake Goblin King; with Palmpow Doll for Palmpoa Commander) wont work with Palmpow doll :Goblin King's Skull (with Goblin Doll for Dwarf Goblin King; with Crimson Necklace for Thunder Goblin King) :Goblin Skull (with Crimson Necklace for Goblin King; with Goblin Doll for Fake Goblin King) :Crimson Necklace (with Goblin Skull for Goblin King; with Goblin King's Skull for Thunder Goblin King) :Enormously Huge Skull (with Devil's Dictionary for Lich) :Devil's Dictionary (with Enormously Huge Skull for Lich) :Skeleton Doll (with Large Skull for Superion The Tainted; with Mysterious Skull for Aneramon The Wicked; with Cursed Palmpow Idol for Cursed Palmpow) :Large Skull (with Skeleton Doll for Superion The Tainted) :Mysterious Skull (with Skeleton Doll for Aneramon the Wicked) :Gold Ring (with Platinum Ring for Lizard King) :Platinum Ring (with Gold Ring for Lizard King) :Kobold Doll (with High-class Gear for Broken Golem; with Palmpow Idol for Palmpow) :High-class Gear (with Kobold Doll for Broken Golem) :Palmpow Doll (with Goblin Doll for Palmpoa Commander) :Palmpow Idol (with Kobold Doll for Palmpow) :Cursed Palmpow Idol (with Skeleton Doll for Cursed Palmpow) Equippable items All equippable items which are obtained through quest mode expire after 7 days. Goblin King: Goblin Hat (Male/Female) and Goblin Launcher Fake Goblin King: Goblin Wizard's Armband (Male/Female) and Goblin Club Thunder Goblin King: {C}Golden Goblin Hat (Male/Female) and Golden Goblin Launcher Dwarf Goblin King: {C}Golden Goblin Wizard's Armband (Male/Female) and Golden Goblin Club Lizardman Boss: Lizardman Gloves (Male/Female) and Battle Axe Golem: Android Mask (Male/Female) and Shattered Iron Superion: Demon Hand (Male/Female) and Demon Bringer Aneramon: Leather Wrap Shoes (Male/Female) and Odd Gun Lich: Dark Lords Trousers (Male/Female) and Wings of Catastrophy Palmpow Idol: Palmpow Shirt (Male/Female) and Palmpow Launcher Cursed Palmpow Idol: Palmpow Hat (Male/Female) and Pampow's Ice Blade : :Note: All equippable clothes have a 10% chance of being dropped and all equippable weapons have a 20% chance of being dropped. Sacrifice Quest Items: Where to find them : :(Item - NPC - where) : Dungeon :Skeleton Doll - Skeleton Warrior - level 1 quest and above :Large Skull '- Large Skeleton - level 2 quest and above or from Lich Boss :'Enormously Huge Skull '- Superion Boss :'Devils Dictionary - Aneramon Boss : Mansion :'Goblin Doll '- Goblin Warrior - level 2 quest and above or from Fake Goblin King and Goblin King :'Goblin Skull '- Goblin Warrior - level 2 quest and above or from Fake Goblin King and Goblin King :'Crimsons Necklace '- Goblin Shaman - level 3 quest and above or from Fake Goblin King and Goblin King :'Goblin King's Skull '- Goblin King Prison :'Kobold Doll '- Lizard Warrior - level 2 quest and above or from Lizardman and Golem Boss :'Gold Earring '- Lizard Mage - level 2 quest and above or from Lizardman and Golem Boss :'Platinum Earring '- Red Lizard - Page 41 and 65 or from Lizardman and Golem Boss :'High-Class Gear '- Lizardman Boss : Palmpow :'Palmpow Doll '- Palmpow Baby - 1% chance to appear in the last stage of any quest :'Palmpow Idol '- Palmpow Commander - Mansion :'Cursed Palmpow Idol '- Palmpow Idol - Prison Pages :Page 13 - In game shop, costs XXX bounty. :Page 25 - In game shop, costs XXX bounty. :Page 41 - In game shop, costs XXX bounty. :Page 65 - Dropped by all bosses except Palmpow Commander and Palmpow Idol. : :Note: All items have a 20% chance to be dropped, unless stated. :